


Jackrabbit

by salineshots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Rated for future chapters, ridiculously short first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salineshots/pseuds/salineshots
Summary: How she met him, and how she came back to him





	Jackrabbit

“What does Tex mean?”

It had been bothering Krolia for a week now. A full week since the human man had introduced himself to her. His name fit oddly in her mouth, too sharp at the edges for such a soft-spoken creature, and she was curious what he had done to deserve it.

Tex took his eyes off the road for a second, raised his dark brows at her, and smiled his weird little smile, like he was telling himself a joke but it wasn’t funny enough to laugh about. Then his eyes were back on the dirt road. His calloused fingers stretched over the steering wheel - incredibly primeval, with the top layer of it wearing off - and he formulated his answer while Krolia speculated on when this ancient piece of trash truck would break down and leave them stranded in the desert.

“It’s a nickname,” he explained, confusing her further. “I’m from Texas. When I moved here, people started calling me that, and I liked it a lot better than the name my dad gave me.”

“You’re named for where you’re from?”

“Humans do that sometimes. It’s…” His shoulders almost committed to a shrug. “...familiar.”

“If that’s the name you’ve chosen, isn’t Tex your real name?”

“It’s not on my birth certificate, but… Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Tex laughed this time. “What does Krolia mean? Did you choose it?”

“My order gave it to me,” Krolia answered simply.

Tex waited. Krolia hadn’t intended to elaborate, but his dark eyes were soft and bemused, and the corner of his lip moved. She sighed and shifted in the cramped, worn passenger seat.

“They rescued me as a child. My hair had been growing out strangely, and it looked like the ears of one of planet Daibazaal’s native creatures.”

“What creature?”

“A krolia.” She frowned. “It's a small burrowing creature. Long ears. Runs quickly.”

“We have something like that here, too.” Tex had his eyes on the road, but he was grinning. “We call them rabbits.”

“Rabbits.” Krolia wrinkled her nose. “Sounds soft.”

“Well, bunny sounds even softer. That's the other word for them.”

Bunny. Disgusting.


End file.
